Survivor Solomon Islands
by Zombiekiller28
Summary: We are here in Solomon Islands where 18 American will compete for 1 million Dollars and the title of Sole Survivor


Probst: Survivor is without a doubt the most grueling game show ever put to Televison with both the elements and fellow Castaways against you  
*Cuts To a Shot Of Three Helicopters Flying Over Solomon Islands*

Probst: Now 18 Americans Will Take on the adventure of a lifetime

*Cuts Too a Shot of Ed Sitting and Smiling and sitting next to him Skylar Eyes full of wonder looking out the window then too a Shot of Mak sitting Quietly and Cole sitting next to her smiling looking around*

Probst: Their Location the Solomon Islands a Country Littered with constant Cyclones and rich history of War and Violence

* Cuts Too a Shot of Amy and KC Sitting at the edge of the helicopter looking out on the island *

Probst: We have divided them based on one of our most successful themes ever and put them on their tribes based of what they value most in life

* Cuts to a Shot Of Jake next to a Smiling Isabelle, then to a Shot of Evan with his hand on his chin and Julie next to him leaning forward, then too a shot of Marissa at the edge of the plane pulling hair out of her face and Miles next to her Smiling waiting for what's too come

Probst: They will live together and figure out how to Outlast each other  
* Cuts To a Shot of Henry leaning forward hands folded together and Stacey next to him looking out the window, It Then Cuts to a shot of Ross with a straight face on next to him Mia smiling *

Probst: They Must learn to adapt or they will be voted out of the tribe

* It Then Cuts To a Shot of Josh and Sahara on the edge of the plane Sahara with wind blowing in her hair and eyes squinting and Josh Smiling with wind also blowing in his hair*

Probst: In the end only one of them will remain and claim the title of Sole Survivor

* Music Starts to play as the camera shows a quick second shot of all the Castaways, then shifts to Jeff standing on a Tall Dormant Volcano *  
Probst: 39 Days, 18 People, 1 Survivor

* Theme Plays *

watch?v=llrBsvq1KBg

* The Scene Opens with A Birds Eye View Shot Of The Solomon Islands then quickly zooms in into a spot where it shows Jeff Probst Looking up and holding onto his hat sound of helicopter blades fill the air and Probst's Clothes Blow on his body as the helicopters touch down on the spot, once they land Josh jumps off the Brawn Helicopter, KC Jumps off with a huge smile on his face and Marissa Carefully Jumps off pulling the hair out of her face*

Probst: Come on in Guys

*He Points At The Brain Tribe and Then to the Light Blue Mat

Probst: You Guys There

* He Point to the Brawn Tribe and Points to the Emerald Green Mat

Probst: You Guys There

* He Then Points to the Beauty tribe and then points to the Ruby Red Mat*

Probst: And You Guys Over There

* All three tribes go on there matts there are some smiles of excitement and some straight faces showing they are ready to get start*

Probst: Welcome To Survivor Solomon Islands

* Everyone Cheers and Claps *

Probst: Now If you all look around at your tribes you will notice some similarities with your fellow members we have once again divided the tribes with Brains, Brawn and Beauty too see which characteristic applies more to the game of Survivor Blue You're Brain, Green you're Brawn and Red you're Beauty

* There are a few gasps and a few nods of agreement Probst then points too Ross*

Probst: You In the Front What's Your Name

Ross: Ross

Probst: What do you feel about this theme

Ross: Uh I don't know but what I do know is that Brawn is Goanna Kick some ass

Sahara: Hell Yeah

Josh: Woo!

*Josh Claps as The Rest of the Tribe Claps with him as Sahara Smiles and Nods*

* Probst Laughs and then Points To Isabelle *

Probst: You in the front what do you say to that

Isabelle: We'll See When they solve a puzzle then talk to us about who's kicking ass

Jake: Yeah

* The Tribe Claps and Probst then points to Cole*

Probst: You in the Back how to you think Beauty will do in this game

Cole: Well people say we don't have Brains or Brawn but we are ready to prove them wrong

* The Tribe Cheers*

Probst: Well Ready To Get This Thing Started

* They All Cheer With Anticipation and Probst Pulls Out Light Blue Buffs and Throws them too the Brain Tribe*

Probst: You are The Honiara Tribe

* He Then Pulls Out Emerald Green Buffs and Throws them to Brawn *

Probst: You Guys are The Gizo tribe

* He Then Pulls Out Ruby Red Buffs and Throw them too Beauty*

Probst: You are The Buka Tribe Alright

* Pulls out three Maps and throws one to each tribe*

Probst: Maps Too Your New Home, I Have a feeling we have a very interesting season ahead of us Good Luck

* All Three Tribes Open Their Maps and go off in search of their new homes*

Honiara Day 1 Appears at the bottom of the screen, The Honiara Tribe Walks In Leaded By Miles who takes a look then smile throwing his hands in the air with victory*

Jake: Woo! Honiara

Isabelle: Honiara

(Isabelle : So we after like an hour of walking we finally, Finally! get there and *Laughs* Let me tell you I could not have been happier)

* The Honiara Tribe Get on their beach and start introducing themselves to each other *

Miles: Ok so before we begin what are you're guy's names

Isabelle: Isabelle nice too meet you all

Jake: The Name's Jake I'm a Teacher from South Carolina nice too meet all of you

* Evan does a hi motion with his hand *

Evan: Evan

* Julie Smiles and Shakes everybody's hand *

Julie: Julie nice too meet you guys

Marissa: I'm Marissa

Miles: I'm Miles its good too meet you all

Marissa: Alright Guys it was nice getting to know everyone but we need to get to work on the shelter I don't feel like sleeping in the rain

Miles: Yeah that's probably our first act of business

( Marissa: So Miles basically took the role of the leader which im fine with hey as long as it takes a target off my back

* She Shrugs*

I'm fine with it)

* It cuts to a shot of Evan gathering bamboo with Isabelle then cuts too Miles putting the structure together as Evan and Isabelle bring back Bamboo then cuts too Julie and Jake chopping down leaves, it then cuts to Marissa sitting there*

( Julie: So Marissa the first person to say lets work on the shelter is just sitting there and I am refraining from saying anything because I don't want too make a big deal out of it but everyone sees it * Cuts to a shot of Miles Sweating and looking at Marissa and then going back to work* Its Ridiculous)

* The Camera Cuts to a finished Shelter and the Honiara tribe standing in front of it and cheering and hugging each other*

( Evan: Our Shelter is good I like it sure its lopsided and collapse and kill us in our sleep at any moment but its a start )

* The Camera Cuts to a Huge Spider Quickly Crawling away and then too a beach the screen displays a Emerald Green Gizo Day 1 *

Josh: Well Our first adventure has come to a close now for the next

Stacey: Finally We're here

* Sahara Smiles and wipes sweat off her brow *

Sahara: About Damn Time

( Sahara: That Damn Flag was the best damn thing I have ever seen in my life I mean I wanted to bow down too it that's how glad I was but no lets save that for day 35 crazy )

Josh: I think half of us will start with building the shelter and the other half gather coconut

Henry: Yeah that seems like a good idea

Mia: We Should do that

( Ross: That Josh fellow let me tell you I don't like him he starts going around leading barking orders everyone listening you everyone should be listening to me )

* It Cuts To Josh, Ross and Sahara working the shelter *

Sahara: Hey I think us three alliance

Josh: Already

Ross: Im down

Josh: Yeah Sure lets do it

( Sahara: I think its important to start alliances early in the game it might not be smart but you don't get anywhere without risks _

( Josh: So Sahara like 20 minuets in says how about me, you and Ross have an alliance I'm like we just got here chill but I said yes hey It ensures me three more days but you need to know one thing this is my jungle, Welcome To My Jungle baby )

* The Camera Shows a finished well built shelter *

Henry: Woo!

Stacey: Wonderful Job Guys

( Henry: We Really did a good job the shelter looks great we got a lot of coconut its starting to look good)

( Stacey: The Tribe really came together and all pulled our weight and we really bond well we're not goanna to go to tribal council no chance in hell)

*Cuts to the Gizo tribe all holding Coconuts opened and putting them together like champagne glasses*

All: 1 2 3 Gizo!

( Josh: I'll Laugh with these people I'll Cry with these people but ultimately its Outwit, Outplay, Outlast its not Kiss,Friendship and Hugs )

* The Camera Shifts to a tide washing onto the beach taking a small crab with it and displays a Ruby Red Buka Day 1 as it shows the Buka tribe arriving camp *

Ed: Whoo Hooo Hell Yeah

Mak: We did it guys

Skylar: Survivor! Whooo!

Cole: Wonderful Sight

* Amy smiles and Claps as KC does the same as Ed does a dance with his hands *

Ed: Buka,Buka,Buka

Cole: Alright Guys Let Get to work whoo

Amy: Yeah lets get it done guys

Skylar: Come On Buka!

( Cole: Dude I freaking love my tribe they are so full of life and energetic and I freaking love it)

* Cuts to a Shot of Cole Chopping Coconut then Him Working on the shelter *

( Skylar: Cole the dude is like Superman when it comes with this stuff I mean like wow )

Ed: Dude how do you do all this s**t

* Cole smiles and hand a Coconut to Ed *

Cole: I'm a Park Ranger

Mak: Your Incredible Cole Really

( KC: Turns out Cole is a Park Ranger he lives and breaths this stuff and he told everyone in a game where you so much as breath funny you can be seen as a threat yes the guys incredible but he's an idiot when it comes to this game )

Ed: Dude I half expect montage music to play because how awesome you are

( Ed: Cole I like him I think we could go far together he's a threat but if I can have him deep in the game he is a shield for me )

* It Cuts to Them All Working on the shelter finishing it up *

( Mak: Im Just Observing and watching and what I have noticed so has KC and what we are doing is winning the game we know who is a threat and who's not one but the thing is only one of us can win this and that's me)

Cole: Our Shelter Looks Fantastic Guys

Skylar: All thanks to you Cole you are amazing

Ed: Its our home sweet home for the next however days

Amy: Its Getting Late Guys and I think a storms coming lets head to bed

KC: Yeah good idea

* The Camera Moves to the sky where the moon moves through the sky and turns to the sun and the camera shifts to Honiara Camp and Displays Honiara Day 2 on the screen *

Evan: Well Last Night Was Pure Hell

( Miles: It rained all night last night all night didn't stop once and we didn't have a fire and it was terrible every one is Beat Marissa and Jake have been sitting in the shelter all day Evan and Isabelle went to go get coconuts and Julie is writing in her book so that's your update for Honiara camp life )

Julie: Hey Marissa im goanna get more leaves for the shelter want to come

Marissa: No thanks

Julie: Fine Then

* Julie goes off into the jungle to get more leaves as Miles Sits Down Next to Marissa and Jake *

( Julie: As of now there is a clear division Miles,Marissa and Jake have bonded a lot more and Isabelle and Evan have bonded a lot more and im alone but you know its only day two anything can happen )

* The Scene Shifts to a shot of the Gizo camp and the screen displays Gizo Day 2*

Stacey: Tree Mail Whoo

Henry: Aw Dude Awesome

Mia: Come On Read it

Stacey: Try your best not to drop it and get every drop because every drop counts for not enough drops one of your tribes members flame go out

Ross: What the hell do you think that means

Stacey: No Idea but where goanna go in there and kick some ass

Sahara: Hell yeah we are

Gizo Tribe: *Cheering*

Probst: Come On In Guys!

* All Three Tribes Walk in with their flags smiling and excited for the first challenge and go on their maps and the Camera Shows Evan Holding Honiara Tribe Flag, Stacey holding the Gizo and Skylar Putting the Buta flag on in the sand smiling*

Probst: You Guys Look Excited Now Ready To Get your first immunity challenge

*Everyone Cheers*

Probst: When I Say Go one of you tribe member will run and gather water from the ocean the gatherer will then walk up a beam will throw the water in the next tribe members bucket the tribe member will then throw the bucket and then the next tribe member will then throw the water into their bucket and so on until it reaches the last member where they walk down a beam and pour whatever remaining water they in their glass once your glass has enough water it will release a silver ball where you will use for a maze where you must work together to solve it first two tribes to solve the maze wins this *Pulls of the tarp revealing the Immunity Idol a Big Tiki and a Small One* Immunity and one other thing

* He Pulls out a Tarp *

Probst: A Tarp to maybe keep that rain out and * He Pulls Out Flint * Fire in the form of flint for second just the flint for third place except a date with me at tribal council tomorrow night where some one will be the First Person Voted out of this game got it

* They all nod their heads*

Probst: All Right Take Your Spots Lets Get Started

* The Camera Shifts and Changes and Shows all the teams on their positions *

Probst: All right for immunity *Raises his Arm* Survivors Ready *Swings it Down* Go!

* It Shows Miles for Brain, Josh for Brawn and Cole for Beauty run and fetch the water they carefully run up and carefully and slowly go across the beam Miles tosses it too Isabelle, Josh tosses it to Sahara who quickly turns around and throws the bucket to Henry *

Probst: Both Brain and Brawn are going quickly *Shows Beauty Taking their time* But Beauty taking their time will it pay off

* The Camera Shows Julie for Brains pour in not very much water and Ross for Brawn with the same amount of not very much *

Probst: Both Brains and Brawn not very much water do they need to go slower

* It Shows Skylar Pour the Water in and there is quite a lot *

Probst: Now Beauty has some and quite a lot and it puts them in the lead

* The Camera Shows Julie Pour in water more amount from last time *

Probst: There We go Brain Tribe Getting Decent Amount of water

* It then shows Stacey Toss Carefully to Mia but Mia drops it to Stacey's much dismay at the same Skylar Pours even more water from last time *

Probst: Gizo loses everything have to get more water while Buka is very close

* It Then Shows Julie Pour Water in another good amount *

Probst: Honiara now close You need to PICK IT UP Gizo

* It then shows a Stressed and tired Miles running down to get more water as Stacey throws to Mia again as she drops *

Stacey: God Dammit Mia

Mia: I'm sorry

Probst: Again Mia Drops but don't give up hope

* It then shows Skylar Pouring and the silver ball is released *

Probst: GO BUKA

Cole: Go go go

* The Buka tribe rushes to the maze puzzle as Ed and Cole Grab the ends *

* It shows Ross Pour a good amount but at the same time Julie Pours and Releases the Ball *

Probst: GO HONIARA

Evan: Run guys Run

Probst: Brawn is goanna have to move if they want to win

* It Shows Evan and Isabelle grab the ends and begin to work as the Beauty Tribe have trouble *

Ed: No right,right

Probst: Buka having some trouble Go Gizo you're still in this

* It then shows Ross pour and the silver ball release *

Probst: GO GIZO

Josh: Double Time People

* It show Honiara very close *

Probst: Honiara Very close

* It shows Honiara get the ball out of the maze and in too the basket and the flag raise saying Immunity*

Probst: HONIARA WINS IMMUNITY Safe tonight at tribal council

* Evan throws up his hands in the air in victory as a screaming Isabelle hugs him and the tribe celebrates *

* It Shows Josh and Henry working on the puzzle making good progress and Buka is starting to figure it out*

Probst: Both Tribes Neck and Neck would be a huge come from behind victory for Gizo while Buka does not want to lose considering the lead they had no one wants to go to tribal council no one wants go first its just a matter on who finishes first

* And Just as he says that it shows Buka solving the maze and the Immunity flag raising up *

Probst: And just as I say that BUKA WINS IMMUNITY no one going home

* Cole Smiles in Relief*

Ed: YEAHHHHHHH!

* The Buka tribe hugs each other and celebrates *

* Josh resting on the platform the puzzle sits hiding his face and Henry spit breathing heavily hands on his hips as Sahara shakes her head and Mia hangs her head in shame *

Probst: Honiara Come Get This

* He Holds out the big Tiki as Evan goes and gets it and takes the tarp and flint *

Probst: You Too Buka well earned

* He Holds out the small one as Cole comes and gets the flint and the Idol*

Probst: Gizo Nothing for you except Tribal Council Tomorrow grab your stuff head back to camp

* They Walk Back to camp as it Zooms on Stacey's Face Disappointed*

* The Camera Shows a Frog on a leaf but quickly jumps of and the screen displays Gizo Day 2 at the bottom *

Henry: Well that sucked

Stacey: Next time guys there is always next time

( Sahara: Mia F****d Up she F****d up that's all there is too it and she knows it so her ass his grass)

Sahara: That Shouldn't have happened how hard is it to catch a damn bucket

* Sahara sits down in the Shelter *

Mia: Look I know it was my fault ok if you want to vote me out fine I get it

*The Tribe Sits there in Silence for a minute *

Sahara: Oh we will don't worry about that

Mia: Ok I get it you don't have to have an attitude

Sahara: I think I have a right to have a F*****g attitude you lost the challenge we could be enjoying ourselves but we have to vote you out now

Mia: Ok I get ill just get out of you're way

* Mia walks down too the Beach alone *

Sahara: Good Leave don't want too see you anymore

* The Camera Zooms in on Josh's Face *

( Josh: SO it seems to be set on voting for Mia its set and done I guess but I may have to consider some things )

* The Camera Shows Josh sitting in the shelter and Henry in the sand*

Josh: Hey Henry

Henry: Hmm

Josh: What if we save Mia and not vote her out not tomorrow night at least

Henry: And Vote Who out

Josh: Sahara she is strong and can go deep in the game don't you think it would be logical to take her out sooner than later

Henry: Are you serious we need a strong tribe Sahara is one of the strongest people here that's just stupid Josh

( Josh: Henry said it would be stupid to take Sahara out now he makes a point I don't run my tribe into the ground )

* The Scene shows the sky as the sun sets and rises again in a few short seconds The scene cuts too Stacey and Josh they are walking in the far I into the trees *

Josh: What are you thinking

Stacey: I mean we have to do Mia there is really no other way we need a strong tribe

Josh: Yeah I agree that makes perfect sense

( Josh: To win this game you have to make big moves but not too big sometimes its just best too go with the flow)

* The Scene Shows the Gizo Tribe Walking To To Tribal Councill as it gets dark and the scene shifts to Birds eye view of the tribal council there is a pathway a snake shaped pathway where the castaways can be seen walking there are stairs at the entrance and the exit big tall stairs leading up to a big platform The Scene Shifts closer to the castaways as music starts to play*

watch?v=yMsU1bZTpDw

* They walk into the tribal council looking around at the décor smiling except for Mia who looks sad it then cuts too Jeff with a straight face looking at them enter*

Probst: Behind the each of you is a torch grab it and get fire

* It Shows Sahara Get Fire looking straight into it then cuts to Ross putting it in his then to a shot of Josh Sitting down then cuts to Probst on the stump as the music ends *

Probst: Well I don't know what to tell ya you where so close to winning Ross how does that feel

Ross: It stinks we should of won that challenge we really should have won but it was of one person we didn't

Probst: Are you referring to Mia and how she dropped the bucket

Ross: Yes Sir

Probst: So Mia That brings me too you do you feel responsible for the loss I mean you where literally seconds away from Immunity but do you think you had a part in the tribe losing

Mia: Oh yeah I do in fact im going home tonight

* Probst leans forward looking shocked *

Probst: Really

Mia: Mmhm I was even told I am going home

Probst: Wow that's a first Henry did you tell Mia she was going home

Henry: Well I didn't say a word to her but I assumed she knew

Probst: Than Who told her

* Sahara Raises her hand *

Sahara: That would be me Jeff

Probst: You told someone that they where getting voted out

Sahara: Yes Sir she F****d up and she knows she did so I'm Just goanna say see you later

Probst: Wow Stacey how do you vote tonight

Stacey: I am doing what the tribe wants and if tribe wants her gone so be it

Probst: Now Josh I got to ask you you have just been sitting there with a smile on your face do you vote Mia

Josh: You Know what im goanna vote what my gut tells me

Probst: Well it is time to vote Ross your up first

* Ross Gets up as Music starts to play*

watch?v=63w61M_JkAw

* It Shows Ross Stepping Up to Vote he uncaps the pen and writes [ MIA] in capital letters and holds it up*

Ross: Sorry we need a strong team and you don't really fit that category

* Folds it and puts it in the urn and it shows Stacey coming up to vote and then Shows Henry walking to the booth and walking in and uncapping the pen it then shows Mia come up to vote she incaps the pen and writes [ Sahara❤️] on it *

Mia: I Get it I messed up you don't have to shove it in my face every five seconds

* She folds it and carefully puts it in the urn, It Then Shows Sahara coming up to vote and uncapping the pen and writing [Mia] In big cursive letters *

Sahara: You F****d Up

*She Put Folds it up and puts it in the urn it then shows Josh smiling and uncaps the pen, it then shows him putting the vote in the urn*

Josh: Gotta Go

* It then skips to Josh sitting down as the music stops*

Probst: I'll go tally the votes

* It shows a close up of Mia's Face as music starts to play *

watch?v=AGAFIIwymPQ

( 6:50 - 9:52 )

* It Shows Jeff Return with the urn *

Probst: I'll Read The Votes

* He Takes the First one out and flips it open *

Probst: First Vote

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

[ MIA]

* He Takes the second one out and flips it open *

Probst: Second Vote

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

* He Flips it over *

[ Sahara❤️]

Probst: Sahara 1 vote Mia, 1 Vote Sahara

* He takes out the third vote *

Probst: Third Vote

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

* He Flips it *

[ Mia ]

Probst: Mia Two Votes Mia

* It shows Mia Slowly Nodding her head *

Probst: Fouth Vote

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

[ Shara ]

Probst: Sahara Two Votes Mia, Two Votes Sahara

* Sahara raises her eyebrow and tilts her head*

Probst: Fifth Vote

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

[ S.R]

* Sahara Opens her mouth wide and starts looking at them licking her lips and Ross behind her looking shocked and Mia looks happy*

Probst: Sahara that's three votes Sahara two votes Mia one vote left

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

* Probst Takes the last vote out and looks at It staring at it for a second*

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Probst: First Person Voted Out of Survivor Solomon Islands

* Flips it*

[ Sahara Xoxo-J]

Probst: Sahara I need you to bring me your torch

* Sahara Flips her head and looks Josh for a second licking her lips and looking Josh dead in the eye who is smiling and then Shrugs *

Sahara: Wow

* Sahara Gets Up and Gets her torch and walks over to Probst and Slams the torch into the hole almost putting it out *

Probst: Sahara The Tribe has Spoken

* Probst Snuffs her Torch with a Tiki on the end of the snuffer with a red and blue handle *

Probst: TIme for you to go

* Sahara takes one last look at Josh and walks out of tribal council about halfway down the pathway can be heard laughing

Sahara: First Voted Out Ha That's Rich

* The Scene Goes Back to Probst looking shocked *

Probst: Wow you just voted out one of your strongest tribe member First

* The Scene Cut To Ross Throwing his Hands up in confusion *

Probst: But the question is did you just put this tribe deeper into the grave the good thing about Tribal Council

* He takes out flint and tosses it to Stacey *

Probst: Grab Your Torches Good Night

Probst: Stay Tuned For Scenes From Our Next Episode

Probst: Next Time on Survivor

* It Shows Late at Night st the Gizo Camp*

Probst: Tension After Tribal Council Reaches the Max

Ross: THAT WAS SO STUPID THERE WAS NO REASON FOR THAT

( Josh: If he cant take he might as well quit

* It Show Someone Swimming in the Water *

Probst: And Local Marine Life Takes a toll on a Castaway

* It Shows a Swollen Bitten Finger *

Probst: And Tribe Members Become Bitter Enemies

* Show Marissa Sitting Down &

Marissa: Talk to the hand bitch

( Evan: There is way too much girl drama in this camp )

* It shows Sahara Sitting Down

Sahara: I Cant Believe it

* It Shows Ross Holding Up a Vote Saying [ MIA]

I mean there was no reason to take me out right now

* It Shows Henry Holding up a Vote Saying [Shara ], It then shows Stacey Holding up her vote saying [ S.R]

Sahara: I mean to come in last is a the ultimate failure to me and my collogues

* It Shows Mia's Vote then Sahara's Vote and Then Josh Smiling Holding Up his vote saying [ Sahara Xoxo- J]

Sahara: But Anyways Josh is a low life snake and I hope he gets what is coming to him

Honiara(Brains)

Miles

Julie

Evan

Marissa

Jake

Isabelle

Gizo(Brawn):

Mia

Josh

Henry

Stacey

Ross

Buta(Beauty):

Mak

Cole

Skylar

Ed

Amy

KC  
18th- Sahara  
Give me some feedback how did I don what do you think about the elimination and what are your character rankings


End file.
